


Eating Out

by Nicoliol



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: tumblr prompt: Finn eating out Poe





	

Poe’s body arched, ass pushing back, unable to resist the urge. He couldn’t believe he was lying here in bed with this amazing man, being treated like a king. Finn’s tongue worked inside of him like he’d done this a hundred times before. He often found it difficult to believe that the ex-stormtrooper was a virgin their first time together. Maybe it was just how sure he was of himself, barely nervous, and now he was about as far away from that as anyone could get, tongue flicking inside of him in all the right ways.

“Finn…” Poe breathed his name, a  low, deep moan following, fingers yanking on the bed sheets beneath himself. He glanced back and cursed quietly, wishing he could see Finn, but the other man was far too busy trying to give Poe exactly what he’d told him he wanted.

Finn’s hands gripped at Poe’s ass, palms rubbing over the smooth skin until he decided to slip his thumb in beside his tongue, an act that had the pilot crying out and begging for more. Finn loved this, loved doing anything that Poe found pleasurable, those moans and whimpers only encouraging him to be better.

He pulled back to take a few deep breaths and Poe was quick to look back at him, his face flushed, hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead. Finn had never seen anyone more beautiful.

Before either of them really had a chance to think or to possibly say something, Finn dove back down, tongue pushing as deep as he could. 

It wasn’t long before Finn’s name was the only thing Poe could remember how to say.


End file.
